


I Took You for Granted

by bad_ash10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empath!May, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: May takes Sousa's place by Daisy's side, though not before they have a conversation about the lack of May's feelings.----When Daisy wakes, May is the first person she sees. It's nice to see a familiar face.OR: Daisy and Sousa aren't convinced May's still an "unfeeling kill-bot."
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 137





	I Took You for Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend @agentofmarvel084 for making this story infinitely better with her beta skills! She is literally the best, and y'all should definitely check out her fics!!

May stood outside the medbay room, watching through the glass door as Daisy endured a similar treatment to the one she herself had been through only days before.

Daisy had been tortured, cut open and drained of blood, fluids, and anything else Malick thought he could use. At least, that’s what Simmons had told her when they rendezvoused back at Z1.

It was her job to protect the team. And she had failed. Now Coulson was gone again and Daisy was...

May needed to be there when Daisy awoke. To see a friendly face after what she’d been through. And someone had to tell her about Coulson. She owed her that much.

As Melinda slid the door open, she was surprised to see a figure in a chair in the corner.

“Agent May.” Sousa acknowledged her matter of factly before going back to watching Daisy in the healing chamber.

Taking in his appearance, she saw he was still covered in dirt and grime, and… Daisy’s blood. “You should go get cleaned up.”

He studied May for a long moment before responding. “She hid a piece of glass in her hand. Not holding it, but actually buried in the flesh of her palm. Did you teach her that?”

Sousa seemed like a good guy, at least by reputation and what they had seen of him so far, but they didn’t really know him. It seemed to Melinda that something had changed between him and Daisy during their time together with Malick.

“No. I taught her to take what she has and use it to her advantage, like any good agent. How she interprets that is up to her.”

He gave her a half-hearted grin, “Well, whatever you did, you did it well.”

“Like I said, you should go get cleaned up. If you don’t go soon, Simmons will force you out from the risk of contaminating Daisy.”

Sousa shrugged, “Sorry, ma’am. I just don’t want her to wake up alone.”

Her money was now squarely set on Sousa having feelings for Daisy… There was that word again. _Feelings._ Coulson seemed to think hers might be coming back. But simply being short with him while they were handcuffed to a table and he was being belligerent didn’t mean they were returning.

“I’ll stay with her,” Melinda told him quietly.

He gave her a quizzical look. “I can’t figure you out. They say you have no feelings due to an… accident, but you obviously care about Agent Johnson. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” Sousa watched her closely, gauging her reaction. Did he think she was lying?

“I died,” she responded flatly.

His eyebrows arched almost comically high on his forehead. “Excuse me?” He sounded incredulous.

“Daisy and I, we were close. But then I died. Bled out in Daisy’s arms. Just because I don’t feel the same, doesn’t mean I don’t remember how I felt about her... And it doesn’t mean that _her_ feelings have disappeared.” Melinda remembered Daisy’s hand brushing against hers in the bar. She may have been drunk, but Daisy’s concern and love for her had still registered briefly through the haze.

He shook his head in disbelief and made his way to the door. “Just so you know, that doesn’t sound like your feelings are all gone,” Sousa added on his way out.

Once she was alone, Melinda rested a soft palm on the glass, remembering the last time Daisy had been in a chamber similar to this one.

Daisy had still been Skye back then, and it’d been before May was her SO, so they hadn’t really known each other yet. But Melinda had been terrified they would lose her. Daisy wasn’t an agent then; had barely been pulled into a world much too dark for a hacker, but she had still taken two shots in the stomach. Daisy didn’t deserve that then, and had simply been attacked so their enemy could be one step closer to immortality. And she still didn’t deserve this now; having been attacked, this time, so their enemy could be one step closer to being Inhuman.

Without knowing how long Daisy would be unconscious, Melinda resigned herself to the chair Sousa had recently vacated, watching for signs of movement from within the healing pod.

* * *

Daisy sat up suddenly, gasping for breath, trying to gather her bearings. _What happened? Where was she?_

A muffled yet familiar voice called her name.

_“Daisy.”_

It was May, standing outside of the glass chamber. “You need to lie back down. You’re still healing.”

She blinked back at May through the glass, still trying to remember what happened. “Okay.”

May had pulled up a chair and now sat staring blankly at her. It was a little unnerving.

“May?”

“Hmm?”

“I know you can’t touch me, but could you….”

Before she could finish, May moved her chair as close as possible, even putting a hand on the glass with a small, reassuring smile; one reminiscent of when May would tell her she had done well on a mission.

Daisy’s breath caught in her throat. Was _her_ May coming back? She put her palm on the inside of the glass, matching May’s.

“I miss you.”

May nodded, and for the briefest moment, Daisy could again swear she saw _her_ May looking back at her.

“I’m still here, Daisy.”

She tried to nod, but stopped quickly as it made her head ache. Daisy continued to search May’s face, again looking for a sign of her May behind the vacant mask. “Where’s Coulson? I thought he would be here, too.”

There it was again. Daisy likely would’ve missed the fleeting look of despair if she hadn’t known the version of May from before the temple.

Her heart started beating faster. “May? Did something happen?”

“He’ll be back. Don’t worry about him.”

Daisy covered her eyes with her free hand and sighed. Unable to handle the thought of losing Coulson again, unable to process all that she had endured, she tried to fight the tears welling in her eyes. In less than a week, she had killed an alien with Coulson’s face, held May as she bled out, time traveled to multiple decades, and been cut open by Malick. It was too much.

“Daisy. Look at me.”

She dropped her hand, and turned her gaze back to May, barely holding herself together.

“Coulson will come back,” May said simply. “He always does.”

Daisy swallowed hard, trying to get past the lump in her throat. She stared at the ceiling, still willing the tears not to fall.

May began talking her through some calming exercises they had done when May had first become her SO. It was soothing just to listen to May’s voice again, revisiting a simpler time in their lives, and after just a few minutes, Daisy felt content to just lay there, still pressing a hand to the glass.

“Better?” May asked softly.

“Mmhmm,” Daisy sighed. She was exhausted, and knew sleep would soon overtake her once more, but she had one more thing to say before she would let herself drift off again. “And May?

“Hmm?”

“I know I’ve never said it, but I love you.”

Daisy caught her mentor off guard with the admission, but May recovered quickly. “I know.”

“Was that a Star Wars reference?” Daisy asked with a disbelieving chuckle.

“Maybe,” May said with a shrug. “I’m always here for you. With or without my feelings.”

Daisy nodded gratefully. She hoped she was right and that May was getting her emotions back; it certainly seemed that way to Daisy.

“Daisy?”

“Yeah?”

“If you really want a hug, I’m sure Sousa would be more than willing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm trying to trust JedMo, but like, WHERE ARE MY MAMA MAY MOMENTS THIS SEASON? 
> 
> Literally, can we have ONE May and Daisy scene were they have a decent conversation? Don't get me wrong, I loved the scene with them in the bar. It was cute, but we are 7 episodes deep into a 13 episode season, so I'd just like a tiny bit more, please and thanks.
> 
> I know, it's a short season and they're cramming so much plot in here that we don't have much time to spare. *cough* except for a whole bottle episode about Mack and the D *cough* (I totally loved that episode, but I'd have gladly taken a few minutes from their story line to get a May and Daisy scene since I doubt Daisy has processed May's literal death in her arms that was barely days ago in the show's timeline.)


End file.
